To Heal A Broken Heart
by Nahau Moondust
Summary: Shayera and John go to an former POW planter after getting a SOS. After a night of passion Shayera leave the JL. Can John get her back and can he keep his family safe from those who want to cause them harm.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Lt. Shayera Hol laid on an old musky bed with a high fever caused by an infection running threw her veins.

At twenty Shayera was a hell of a fighter, but the other Thangerain soldiers hide her from the Gordians that lashed her back open with a cat of nine tails and rusted nails.

Kami Cross stayed by her side holding her hand, "Don't give up, Lt. Hol.

"Not planning to, Kami," Shayera Hol told the dark hair woman. Kami sapphire eyes showed some untold pain that she refused to share and she moved through the shadows, "Kami, where is Luca?" Shayera asked about her husband as Kami wiped the sweat from her brow.

"He's not here," Kami said to Shayera, "I'm going give you a shot of antibiotic and then I'm going for help.

 **X_X**

True to her word Kami returned with help Shayera could hear the fighting from her bed.

Getting up on shaky feet, "What's going on?" she asked one of the soldiers that hid her.

"The entire Thangerian army here, Lt. Hol," the soldier replied with a smirk on his scared face.

Smiling she said, "Help the wounded get out. Use what you can as weapons."

"Yes ma'am," Shayera was weak, but she would fight tooth and nails to get out of the hell hold.

Kami appeared and help Shayera walk to a hole that got blown into the wall, "A little further, Shayera," Kami told her when she fell.

A wing man entered when he saw movement, "Lt. Hol."

"No, Lt. Kalston," using her main name, "Dumb ass."

"Just surprised to see that all," the man said, "Commander Hro Talak, he said seeing Kami cold sapphire eyes stirring at him, "If looks could kill."

"Mine can if you're not careful. She is weak and recovering from an infection," Kami said, "So quick the chit chat and get her out of here," Kami snapped harshly at the man who she barely trusted.

Hro picked the winged woman up and was surprised by how light she was, "You'll be alright, Lt. Hol"

Shayera blacked out and that all she remembered till she woke up in a hospital.

 **X_X**

Unfortunately Lt. Luca Hol didn't survived we found his body three days ago," one of the soldiers told her.

Sheyera just looked at him and waited him to leave. She would not cry in front of another solider. Luca was her husband for five years yet she did not love but she was very fond of him. Luca and Sheyera had two beautiful daughters together.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **10 years later**_

Shayera Hol was helping, John Stewart, her former lover, get ready for going to space to check out a SOS. Right now John was too busy agueing with his newest girlfriend, Vixen, "I told you, Mari, you can't come. I have Black Carney and the Human Atom coming with me."

"John," Vixen whined, "We never get to spin any time together."

"John," J'onn J'onnz came up to him, "I did research on the planet you're going on. It's a former POW planet. Shayera, come here," Shayera the first aid kit in the cabinet and walk over to him.

"Yeah J'onn?" Shayera asked with a confused look on her face.

"Do you know this planet?" he handed her the paper with the information on it.

Everybody watched her as Shayera face turned white as a ghost, "Unfortunately. I was a prisoner there. Why?"

"Do you know your why around it?" J'onn asked more than said.

"Let's see. I had a fever from an infection and I had the crapped bet out of me. So if eating dirt is knowing the planet than hell yeah."

J'onn looked at her not at all amused, "You could have said no."

"What the fun with that?" Shayera replied, "Why do you asked?"

"Black Carney came with the flu, and the Human Atom well he had an appointment," J'onn told her, "You have to go with John. Vixen stop arguing with John. Shayera go get you mace."

But..." Mari started to say.

"Mari," John started, "Shayera is going to help nothing else.

Every since Shayera got back with Mari grew a jealous streak as big as a football field. Shayera and Mari didn't get along at all. Every time Mari saw John and Shayera talking she would push herself between them.

Shayera had her mace tied to her hip, "J'onn said good luck to them both. As they left Mari had steam coming out of her ears.

 **JLU**

"Mari looked pretty steamed when we left," Shayera told John as looked through the information that J'onn gave her.

"She is not happy right now," John frowned.

"Maybe you should more time with her," Shayera sat back and sighed.

Closing her eyes Shayera sat back and sighed, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I will be," Shayera opened her green eyes, "Are you hungry?"

"Shayera, what happened there other than what you told us," John stopped Shayera before she could get up.

"Don't worry about John, I'll deal with it," Shayera relied softly.

"Shayera," John still refuse to let go, "I'm still your friend, and I want to help."

"I tired that's all," Shayera lied hoping he would drop it

"Lair," he stood up after hitting curse control.

"Leave it alone, John." Shayera tried to pull away but John refused, "John please leave it alone."

"You lost somebody didn't you," Shayera looked away, "Tell me."

Shayera closed her eyes, "His name was Luca. He was my husband for five years," tears fell from her green eyes, "You happy now," Shayera finally pulled away from John.

John watched as Shayera ran into the bedroom to cry, "Sorry Shayera," John whispered softly.

 **JLU**

Shayera laid in bed her face buried in the overstuffed pillow. Shayera didn't really love Luca. He saved her from the monster she called grandfather, but she cared for him, but she cried for the lost if a man with a gently heart and hell of a fighter. Who would die for their daughters, Anya and Titania.

 **(A/N take place after Ancient History)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shayera calmed downed enough to take a shower. The hot water relaxed her muscles, and her nerved, "Shayera, are you hungry?" she heard John call from the other side of the door.

"Just give me a minute," Shayera said taking a deep breath to calm down further.

Shayera walked out of the bathroom to the joining bedroom and got dress in regular clothes.

John made Shayera a BLT her favorite, "How are you feeling?" he asked as Shayera came in.

"Better I guess," Shayera's hair was slightly damp from her shower.

They ate in silence John looked at Shayera every once in awhile. Shayera looked out of the window at the thousand of the stars that dotted the sky.

"What?" Shayera finally asked him.

"Why didn't you tell any anybody about Luca?" John asked still not believing it.

"It was long time ago. I was twenty when he died. Infection was a killer," Shayera sighed softly.

"You were twenty which means you where married at fifteen years old?" John was shocked. Any man touching Shayera in any sexual manner made him sick especially at such a young age.

"It was arranged marriage. He asked my grandmother for permission a week before my fifteenth birthday. I cared for him, but I don't really know if I loved him," Shayera moved a stray hair away from her face.

"What about Hro?" John had to ask.

"Arranged as while, No body made my grandfather anger. If I did piss Hro off he told my grandfather and I got a beaten. What I put with to protect my sister," Shayera said. _And my daughters._ She thought to herself.

"I sorry Shayera," John caressed her face gently.

Shayera pulled away from John's gently caress missing the warmth admittedly, "Why?"

"You have been through so much in such a short time?" John stood up in front of Shayera. Her emerald green eyes still showed that she was a warrior, and now they that she was a woman that was trying to stay in control of her emotions.

"John, I've been trying to move on," Shayera told her former lover.

"How?" John leaned over to Shayera and kissed her gently.

Shayera returned the kissed closing her eyes pulling John closer, "Don't start if you can't finish."

John felt like his body was on fire. Shayera was the only one that could do that with just one kiss or just one look.

Shayera was going mad. John held her close and she could feel his manhood threw her clothes. Moaning softly Shayera's wings fluttered softly. John knew that only happened when she was aroused.

John pulled back from Shayera and he saw the woman he feel in love with years ago, "Sorry, John," Shayera ran back to the room.

John watched her go, was he stupid for kissing Shayera. Mari never lit his body on fire like Shayera did. John knew that Shayera refused to come between Mari and him. To give him a chance to be happy, but was he really happy with the model.

 **JLU**

Shayera cried softly into her pillow again. Shayera never knew what love was till she meet John, "Shayera, are you alright."

"No, I'm in love with you," Shayera hiccupped, "You already said you were staying with Mari. I have to deal with it."

Shayera's beautiful face was buried in the pillow. John put a hand on her lower back. _Mari hates when I do this._ John thought as he started to nip on her neck.

Shayera took a deep breath and moaned. John gently rolled Shayera over and saw her emerald green eyes filled with passion and lust. John's hand reached under Shayera's shirt, "John," Shayera moaned as he kissed her lips.

They exchanged kissed has John removed her clothes, "Take your damn clothes, Lanturn" Shayera kissed him full of passion trying to remove his uniform.

John laughed softly as he removed his clothes using his ring, "I almost forgot how beautiful you are, Shayera."

John kissed ever inch of Shayera's body. She was so ready for him if John didn't do something soon she was going to explode. Shayera wings hit the bed hard. John knew she was getting close.

"Shayera," John moaned as slide into her as he felt her nails bite into his back.

The only thing that could be heard was Shayera Hol's and John Stewart's sounds of love making. John couldn't get enough of Shayera. He worshipped her body with his. Shayera's strong wings wrapped around him as he climaxed along with Shayera, releasing his seeds deep inside of Shayera's wombs.

 **JLU**

John watched Shayera sleep cuddled up next to him. For once he was relaxed and satisfied. Even though it was not supposed to happen. He was with Mari. Now he had to break Shayera's heart. Heaven help him.

John slowly got up from where laid. Praying he would not wake the sleeping beauty. He went to the control room and turned to the manual control.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

John could tell the planet was stained with blood just by looking at it. He saw Thanagarian helmet broken and broken weapons.

Shayera took a deep breath as they walked on the ground. John foot bumped into some rusted shackles, "Be careful, John," she said softly, "We need to be quit. We don't know who we are looking for."

They walked for an hour the body of Gordanians was left to decay. John was shocked that Shayera survived this hell, "Damn, this place could give a person nightmare," John whispered.

"I still have nightmares," Shayera pushed open a rusted door the creaked when she pushed, "This place is hell."

They saw a young Thanagarian woman lying on an old bed struggling to breath, "Starle," Shayera said running to the woman.

John followed Shayera, "Starle, looked at me, baby girl."

"Shayera, you're alive," the woman rasped softly.

"Yeah. John go get the supplies," Shayera ordered him. Taking the helmet off the Thangerian off. Her long blond hair fell over her face, "What happened to you?"

"Grandfather demanded Tatiana and Anya to be brought to him," Starle told Shayera who cringed, "I made sure they were safe. His men took me down, Kami sent the SOS.

"Where?" Shayera asked as John came back with a stretcher.

"Whisper into the shadows. She will come to. Right now she with the girls."

 **JLU**

Once they got Starle secure they took off, "Shayera, a word please," John said.

"John, I…" Shayera looked at her little sister who was asleep, "Alright"

Once in the hallway Shayera looked at him, "Shayera, uh looked what happened last night was amazing, but it never should have happened."

Shayera looked at John, "You picked a hell of time to have a one night stand. John, that's cold even for you, I gave you my heart again, and you took advantage of that. Just stayed away from me. John. I have a woman in there that need my attention.

"Shayera," John started.

"Go to hell," Shayera shouted angrily. Slapping him across the face.

John was surprised by the slap the he just stared after her as she entered the medical bay.

Shayera put John out of her mind for now. She had to take care of her sister and try to save her life.

"He made you cry," Shayera jumped slightly. Turning around she saw Kami.

"You scared me to death, Kami. Where are the girls?" Shayera demanded more than asked.

"Trilcon. Safe and sound. Starle's body is tired. Your grandfather nearly killed her after he killed her husband.

Shayera looked at her little sister who did so much for her, "Starle, thank you for protecting, my girls," Shayera kissed her forehead.

 **JLU**

John saw a woman in black haired woman talking to Shayera gently. He wondered who she was but since Shayera was talking to her in a calm voice he wasn't going to worry. John couldn't hear what was being said, but it was a gentle conversation. He knew he was the cause for her broken heart.

The woman looked at him with those cold sapphire eyes that looked right to his soul, _"You must know that fate give you many chance till you family get it right.'_ He heard a famine voice said inside of his head.

John felt another pair of eyes on him. Shayera's emerald green glaring at him. The woman said something to Shayera calming her down, "Sorry, Shayera," he whispered and went the control room.

 **JLU**

 **2 days later**

Starle never made it to HQ. Shayera was a mess. Kami was the only person that she let near her. John knew Kami was dangerous woman if pushed too far. Shayera buried her sister in a planet that was usually used for refugees.

Finally reached HQ John told J'onn what happened and went to find Vixen. Shayera introduced Kami to J'onn and fled to her room to sleep and to be left alone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shayera was woken by Diana, "You going to sleep all day?"

"What time is it?" the read head asked yawning slightly.

"Almost noon," Diana said giving Shayera a worried looked.

"In that case yes," Shayera laid her head back down on her pillow closing her eyes.

"I'll tell J'onn you're not feeling well," Diana told her slightly worried.

Shayera mumbled something as Diana left. Kami told the Amazon what happened and Diana felt for Shayera in a way. Losing a sister was horrible, but to find a sister just to lose her again was something completely different.

 **JLU**

Shayera knew what she had to do, "Pull yourself together, Shayera," she said to herself as sat up and went to her desk, and pulled out a pair of scissors out of the drawer.

Looking at her reflection as she put the scissors down and pick up her brush and remembered something John said.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Shayera laid on John's bed after making loved, "John are you hungry. I can make you a…"_

 _John lips cut her off his hand ran threw her hair, "You have no idea how much I love you."_

" _I have a pretty good idea," she moaned, "What do you like must about me, John._

" _Your hair, right after your eyes," he kissed her again making her moan softly_

 _(End flashback)_

Putting the brush down pick the scissors back up. Taking a deep breath she started to cut her red hair.

Kami came in, "You want help, Shayera?"

"Kami," Shayera said as her friend took the scissors from her hand, "Are you really a Shadow Walker?"

"No, I walk through the shadows for the fun of it," Kami rolled her blue eyes, "You know I am. I'll take you to your girls. They know why you left and why you never came back. Anya and Tatiana are you proud of you."

"I'm going to go pack some things and write a letter to John," Shayera sighed as Kami finished her hair.

"I'll be back in a few," Kami left threw the door.

 **JLU  
**

John was trying to focus in his paperwork while Vixen was packing for a modeling trip in Paris, "That should do it John. Are you sure you don't want to take me to the airport."

"I'm sure, Mari. I got things I have to take care of," John told her.

"Alright, I'll be gone for two weeks. I call you tonight, John," she kissed him on the lips.

"Talk to you then, Mari," returning the kiss half heartily.

Once Mari left John got up from where he was working and went to his room laying down in the bed he sighed.

Opening a drawer that was usually locked and pulled out an old picture of a fiery red head. Shayera's arms where wrapped him. They were both smiling. Love was in her eyes. Flipping the photo over her read the back.

" _You feel my life with love and joy."_

 _Love, Shayera_

John closed her eyes and remembers the hurt in her brilliant green eyes. He hated himself for putting it there. Opening his eyes her knew he screw up.

He put the picture away closing the drew and locked it, "Shayera," he said softly.

 **JLU**

Shayera sighed the letter and seal it. Grabbing the bag she packed and took one last look at his room when Kami came in, "Ready, Shayera."

"Let's go, Kami do me a favor. Give this to John," he handed Kami the letter.

"I will. Let's get you get your daughters first," Kami grabbed Shayera hand and dragged her into the shadows. Then the only left og the room was silence.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kami walked through HQ and found the Martian she was looking for, "J'onn I need to speak with the founding member minus Shayera "Is she in trouble?" the Martian asked concerned.

"No. Not at all but I have to speak to them all including you."

"I will get them together in the meeting room it will take about twenty minutes Superman is on lunch date and Batman at a business meeting."

"Have you seen the, Lantern?" Kami asked him.

"In the rec room with Mari," J'onn said seeing Kami beautiful blue eyes flashed with angrily at the mention of the model's name. Mari would always use the rec room at HQ when she was at a modeling shoot and John would usually keep her company.

 **JL**

Kami saw John talking to Mari who was in a treadmill listening when John saw Kami come in and walked to him her sapphire eyes looked like ice.

"John, a word please," Kami didn't leave any room to ague.

"Excuse me, Mari," John went with Kami to the corner of the rec room.

"I was told to give this to you," Kami voice was icy.

"Thinks. Who is it from?"

"Read you'll find out, and don't show Mari or let her see it," Kami walked backwards and touched the shadow that was cast by the stereo and disappeared in a bleak of an eye.

John left the rec room and found his way to the meeting room and opened the letter and when he unfolded the letter a lock of red hair fell from the center.

John recognized the shade of vibrate red and quickly open the letter the rest of the way and read what was written by the woman he loved:

 _Dear John,_

 _I'm leaving the Justice League for good. I have my reasons that I can only have Kami to explain to you. I thought you should know that you always be in my heart, but I don't know if I can trust my heart to anybody anymore._

 _Maybe I'm not meant to be loved. I am content with the life I will have. Don't come look for me. That all I will ask of you._

 _I hope you are happy with your life._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Shayera_

John reread the letter twice to make sure he read it correctly. Tears fell from his eyes. He picked up the red lock of hair and put it back on the envelope, "This can't be happening."

John got up and went to Shayera's room. He opened the door and went in. The bed was neatly made. Her mace was gone and the desk was empty. Opening her closet he released all her clothes were missing, _"Where did she go,"_ he thought to himself.

 **JLU**

J'onn heard the news from Kami and called the founding members to the conference room. Needless to say they were all surprised all fro difference reason.

Kami held Shayera diary with places marked where she wanted Kami to read, "Are you all done mumbling," Kami said calmly.

"You knew she was going to leave," Diana said hotly.

"Since Starle death," Kami replied calmly.

They looked at Kami as if she grew a second head, "Why would the death of her sister make her leaver?" Diana asked confused.

"Two very good reasons really," Kami opened Shayera's diary:

 _Starle, my beloved little sister who I protected with my entire life. The hell I went through to keep her from my grandfather's wrath. I will never let him touch her. Luca Hol came to visit and saw my black eye. Luca proposed marriage and a safe haven for Starle and me. I accepted to keep everybody I cared for safe._

"She was married?" Diana was shocked.

"What kind of man was her grandfather?" Flash asked.

"The worst kind of man," Kami's lovely blue eyes flashed red then returned to blue, "When I first met Shayera was protecting Starle. Shayera was fourteen when her grandfather tried to…" Kami stopped, "My shadow dog almost killed the bastard."

"He tried to rape her that sick son-of-bitch," John shouted surprised everybody.

"John shouting won't help now," J'onn told him.

"You said she was something's to take care of was one of those thing revenge?" John asked looking the woman.

Kami flipper threw the diary to the next marked page. 

" _I will never understand why my grandfather announced my marriage to Hro just three days after Luca's death. How I disgust the man I'm now promised to. I look at Anya and Tatiana who look so much like their father, Luca, I'll put up with the man to keep my daughter safe."_

"DAUGHTERS!"everybody said in surprised.

"Yes," Kami's sapphire eyes stared to glow brightly.

 _ **What they saw next they saw a young Shayera reading a report, "Hro, this can't be tight."**_

" _ **It's right we intercepted it. The Gordanians are going to attack earth. We need to make sure that the heroes of earth can protect the planet. You are the only one who can go."**_

" _ **Starle just got married. Anya and Tatiana can stay with Luca's parent, but why me."**_

" _ **You're a woman and I believe they will trust a woman before they would a man. You're the only one I trust," Hro said," Your daughter will be safe with…"**_

" _ **Luca's parents are next of kin. Stay away from them," Shayera's emerald green eyes flared."**_

" _ **Be careful Shayera or…"**_

" _ **Threaten me is one thing, but you threaten my daughters is another. Stay away from them and I will kill you," Shayera warned him with venom.**_

Kami brought the Justice League back to the room there were in, "What did you do," J'onn asked slightly terrified

"It was easier to show you then to tell you the truth," Kami turned around," She went to take care of her daughter who needs her now. And J'onn I'm a Kaltrian. I'm one of the few Shadow Walkers on my planet. My powers are definitely different but don't fear. You haven't pissed me off. Yet." 

**A/N I found something interesting when I was looking up names I found out Shayera means Catlike. Isn't she a bird? Though you would like that.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mari just finished her photo shoot and was looking for John and found him taking to Kami, "Be sure this is what you want to do because you can't go back again," Kami walked away and jumped on Flash's back.

"Kami, honey, don't scare me like that," John heard Wally say follow by a gentle laughter.

"John what was that about?" Mari asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Mari," John said removing her arms.

"Is everything alright earlier when I got here Diana gave me strange look," Mari looked at him.

"We have to talk, Mari," John led her to an empty room. Now if he can only get out of this with all his part intact," Mari it is over between us. I released that I still love Shayera," John finally told her everything that happened on the mission.

"You asshole," Mari slapped as hard as she could, "How could you?"

"Easy," Kami voice came," You are no good for him."

Turing around Mari saw Kami step out of the shadows, "John and Shayera are soul mate. For centuries they drawn to each other like the ocean is to the shore. You can try to pull apart but the fit together like pieces of a jigsaw."

"You're lying…" Mari voice stalled when she saw Kami's brilliant blue eyes flash crimson for a second.

"Say it and see what happens," Kami warned her eyes flashes red and back to blue shining brightly.

"John if you really want Shayera back charge your ring and I will take you to her," Kami said with a gently smile, "I'll be with Wally when you're ready."

 **JLU**

Kami was softly laughing at a joke that Wally told her. She was the only one who got all of his jokes and everybody thought her laugh was refreshing. Some were wary because of her mysterious powers, but Flash had fallen head over heels for the dark haired beauty with the mystical powers.

"Seriously, Kami I think you lovely inside and out," Wally playfully nipped at her neck.

"Wally, you drive me crazy," Kami wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," John said crossing his arms over his chest looking at them.

"Of course not GL. I have to go check something see you later, Kami," Wally kissed Kami on the check and sped off.

Kami glared at John, "You really know how to kill the mood."

"Shayera, where is she?" John asked her.

"John are you positive you want to this is break you heart again you won't be able to get her back," Kami's sapphire eyes looked at him slightly glowing.

"Yes. Where is she my ring is fully charged," John said calmly.

"Save the power in your ring. I will take you Tricon but be warned it going to be one hell of a ride. So hang on to," Kami said calmly, "and you might want to close your eyes.

 **JLU**

"That was crazy," John looked at her with wide eyes making her smirk.

The rest is up to you," Kami replied, "You will find her good luck."

"Thinks, Kami. Oh by the way Wally and you make a cute couple," John said making Kami smile brightly.

"Use your ring to bring them back to Earth," Kami pointed, "Earth is that bright blue star right there."

"Thinks again," John replied as Kami faded into the shadow.

Tricon wasn't big but it was highly populated and people were wary. He had a picture of Shayera and him, "Have you seen this woman?" he asked a woman with a faded patch over her left eye.

"No, but I've seen two girls with those eyes, Lantern. Sweet girls too," she said avoiding eye contact."

"Do you know where I can find them?" John asked with caution.

"The market it's about two miles that way," the woman pointed east.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The woman that John spoke to was right. There were two beautiful young women with Shayera's lovely emerald green eyes.

"Excuse me," John got one of the girl attention. John got a good look at the girl she with cold black hair and could tell she had Shayera's temper," I'm looking for this woman," he showed the picture of Shayera and him. 

"What she to you?" the girl asked coldly.

She's important to me. I need to talk to her and I know she's your mother," John felt something sharp on the back of his neck.

John closed his eyes, "Anya, don't kill him. Look at the picture," the girl; said to her twin showing her the photo.

Anaya looked closely at the picture of her mother and the lantern's arm around her waist. Anya took the knife away from the back of his neck, "  
Do you love her?" Anya asked hotly."Yes very much," John said truthfully.

"Then why break her heart?" Tatiana asked coolly.

"It was a mistake. I want to talk to her please," John pleaded with them.

"The twins looked at each other as if silently talking to each other, "Fellow us and don't talk to anybody else," Anaya told her.

 **JLU**

John saw a two room shack. It looked warned and ready to fall over with a slight breeze, "Mom's not home, "Tatiana told him as they entered the shack, and she's not going to be happy."

John was having a hard time telling them apart, "What?" Anaya asked tilting her head.

"I'm trying to find away to tell the two of you apart," John said making them laugh.

"Mom is only the only one who can tell us apart next to Aunt Starle," Anya said as Shayera came carrying a basket.

"JOHN!" Shayera dropped the basket that held different kind and fruit and vegetable, "What are you doing here?"

"Anya let's go and let mom and her friend talk," Tatiana said pulling at her sister's arm gently.

"When you to get back you to are so grounded," Shayera's green eyes flared.

The girls giggled and left Shayera with John, "You look good," John smiled and hoped.

"What are you doing here?" Shayera's voice was harsh and hot.

"I'm not letting you go again, I let you go once and that a big mistake I don't feel like making again," John helped Shayera picked up what she dropped.

"What about you not being fate's puppet?" Shayera reminded him putting the basket on the worn out table.

"Diana told me told me about the goddess of soul mates. If one is reincarnated so is the other. They are drawn together like the ocean and the shore," John said, "and I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took so long I'm not leaving without you. I'll get a bigger place out in the country so Anya and Tatiana can have a room of their own."

"John stop, I'm not a yo-yo I can't take another broken heart and what about Mari?" Shayera asked harshly.

"I broke up with her once she got done with her photo shoot. I told her what happened and she slapped me," John said leaning over Shayera.

"At lest it wasn't her fist," Shayera sighed enjoying the warmth that John gave off.

John smirked and kissed Shayera's warm lips, "Shayera you drive me crazy with a look or a touch. You're the only one for me."

"Are you sure about that?" Shayera asked as John kissed her neck making her shiver and her wings started to flutter.

"Yeah," he pulled hr closer. Shayera could feel his manhood threw her clothes. John started nipping her neck.

"John stop," Shayera pulled back with strength she didn't know she has, and her face was pale.

"What's wrong?" John asked as Shayera ran past him slamming a door then he heard her throwing up.

"I knew I shouldn't ate that salad," he heard her say.

"Is she throwing up again?" he heard one of the girls say.

"Yeah. Is she alright?"

The girl nodded with a gentle smile, "Mom. Lucia is here."

 **A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update. Work is keeping me busy. Please R/R.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tell her to give me a few minutes," Shayera told her daughter.

"Alright, mom," the dark haired teenager left the house again.

Shayera opened the door, "You alright", John asked her as she washed out her mouth nodded to him.

"John, I love you. Of I take you back how do I know that you won't break my heart again," Shayera looked at him with her green eyes searching his face for the truth.

"I swear on my grandmother's grave I will never hurt you again. I love you Shayera. What do you say?"

"My girls too?" Shayera asked already knowing the answer.

"Anya and Tatiana too, I wouldn't think about leaving them. Now who Lucia," John looked at her.

"She's a doctor. She was born on this planet," Shayera told him.

 **JLU**

Lucia was setting outside talking to the twins about something when Shayera joined them. The doctor hand long lavender hair and opal like skin," Lucia how are you?" Shayera smiled when she come outside.

"I'm fine. Who is your friend?" Lucia asked with a coy smile on her heart shaped face.

"John Stuart. Girls go inside and start dinner. We have to talk after bit," Shayera said calmly as possible.

"Alright, come on Tatiana," Anya said calmly looking at her mother than to John.

"Lucia, why are you here?" Shayera asked looking at the woman.

"Shayera I ran some test on you to see if you are some bad food. Did you forget?"

"No. I have a lot on my mind," Shayera said truthfully, "So do I have food poisoning.

"You're not sick, Shayera. You're pregnant," Lucia smiled brightly.

John looked shocked and then fainted, "John, homey. Wake up," Shayera said shaking hi gently.

Lucia put smell salt under his nose and he turned his head and wrinkled his nose because of the defending odor, "That's disgusting."

"It's did its job. Congratulation. Take care of the little one, Shayera," Lucia smiled and walked off.

"Are you alright, John," Shayera said helping him up.

"Yeah, but my head is spinning," John said seeing Shayera's daughter firms the kitchen window, "Are they always like that?"

Always. Ever since Luca past they wanted me to find somebody that made me smile, and I told them about you. Not about what happened on the ship but about our relationship," Shayera told John as he leaned into gently.

Shayera wrapped her arms around John as he kissed her deeply and wildly. John felt and heard Shayera' swings flutter, "It's been a while since I heard that lovely sound, "John smiled so are you and the girls coming with or not."

"We have to talk to the girls," Shayera looked at him and smile.

 **JLU**

"Earth," Anya raised her left eye brow, "Are you sure?"

"Anya, yes. It well be better than living in this shack," Shayera said, "plus pregnant."

"It took you long enough," Tatiana said to her sister agreeing with her.

"Shayera rolled her eyes, "Love you too. Earth is a place I want to call home. You girls will love it. You will each have you own bed."

"I'm in," Anya said nearly jumping at the chance for her own bed, "Tatiana is such a bed hog.

"Only because you're a blanket hog," Tatiana shot back playfully shoving her sister.

John tried not to laugh at the twins Shayera picked the plated up that had a nice meal on it," Girl dishes."

They got up and went to the sink, "John, walk?" Shayera asked with a smile.

John followed Shayera out the door, "When I first came here a lot of people wouldn't talk to me."

""People here are wary of strangers," Shayera felt John put his arm around her and pull her close.

"Shayera how do you tell the twins apart?" John asked confused.

Anya as a slight scar over her left eye," Shayera sighed enjoying the warmth of John's body, "Plus I'm there mother."

They walked in silence till Shayera said, "Look at the sky, John. IT's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," John faced Shayera and kissed her passionately.

Breaking the kiss at John, "We better head back," Shayera kissed him again.

 **JLU**

Once back Shayera checked on the twins who were not in their bedroom, "Night my girls."

Night, Mom," they said as Shayera closed the door and headed to her room where John was already starting a fire in the fireplace.

 **A/N Sorry it took me awhile to update. Work, work and more work. They trying to kill me with work. That alright I had time get this up. Now time for bed and trying to get some sleep. Maybe. Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shayera found a nightgown and John bright green eyes followed her, "What?"

John smiled at her, "Nothing," he said watching her.

"You can tell me, John," Shayera said walking up to him.

John grabbed Shayera's hand and pulled her down next to him, "Trying imaging you holding our baby."

"I'm going to get fat," Shayera said looking at him.

"No. Never fat, Shayera," John started to his her gently.

"You should have seen me when I was pregnant with the girls. I was huge," Shayera returned the kiss, "You're going to shave," John."

John pulled back," Why's that?" John asked with a smile.

The last time we made love I had red blotches from your whiskers," Shayera said matter of factly gently pulling on his beard.

John kissed her, "Deal with tonight, Shayera."

"I will," Shayera pulled John down kissing him.

John took off Shayera thin night grown and goosebumbs on her skin from the chill in the room.

"You alright?" John asked taking one of Shayera's nipples into his hot mouth and messaging the other one puller closer.

Shayera moaned softly as John's kisses headed south, "John," Shayera moaned softly John's touch drove her crazy.

John's mouth went to Shayera most private parts earning a gasp. John's hand held her close as Shayera's legs where over his shoulders.

John heard Shayera's wings hit the bed hard and her harsh breathing, "Stop torturing me, John," she gowned softly.

John removed his own clothes as Shayera sat up and started to kiss his strong chest. Shayera's hands found his hard shaft earning a moan from her human lover.

Now who is torturing who?" John's hand messaged her breast gently.

Shayera gently laughed as she gently rubbed him, "fair play, John."

John wrapped his arms Shayera and laid her down kissing her as she finally wrapped her arms around him," I love you, Shayera."

I love you, John," Shayera wrapped her wings around him as he thruster into her.

Shayera's nail dug into his back causing John's groans softly, "John," she whimpered completely lost in passion.

 **JLU**

Anya and Tatiana laughed when their mother came out of her bedroom with messy hair and a smirk on her face, "Morning girls."

"Morning, Mom. Sleep well?" Anya asked with a smile.

"Yes, actually I did. Are you girls packed?" Shayera asked with a smirk still on her face.

John came into the kitchen fully clothes, "Morning everybody," John wrapped his arms around Shayera's waist, "How is everybody."

"We're good," Tatiana said trying not to laugh at her mom and John.

"Girls, when we get to Earth You'll have to stay in the watchtower till I can get a bigger place. I start looking as soon as we get back," John told them.

"I'll have J'onn put an extra bed in my room. It's safer there," Shayera told them, "and the food is great," she continued with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Anya said never really liking food on the planet.

"Ditto," her twins smiled with her.

 **JLU**

They landed in the watchtower Shayera sighed, "IT good to be home."

"Mom, I see why you miss the place it's huge," Anya nearly shouted causing people to look.

Anya not so loud," John smiled at the girl.

"Shayera you're back," Kami smiled happily at the Thangarian.

"Glad to be back," Shayera saw her necklace that once held a heart of crimson now held a brilliant blue.

"Look like's somebody else is pregnant," Shayera said with a smirk.

"You should have saw Wally's face when I told him," He fainted," she said with a smile.

"I would have paid to see that," Shayera laugh softly, "John fainted to," Shayera informed making John blush.

His little scared, but he is still happy," Kami said as the twins hugged her.

"John," Mari said, "can we talk," the model came into the room, "I want to try again please."

"Not going to happen, Mari," Join said, "I have a family to care for."

Mari saw Shayera with two teenagers standing near Kami looking at her glacier eyes.


End file.
